neptolumbiafandomcom-20200223-history
The Charmed Ones (Charmed)
The Charmed Ones are a prophesied sisterhood of three (later four) witches who descend from the Warren line of witches. They are known as the most powerful witches ever to walk the Earth and are dedicated to protecting the innocent and ridding the world of evil. Each Charmed One has one specific power inherited from their ancestor, Melinda Warren; the prophecy states that the eldest has the power to move things with her mind, the middle sister can freeze time, and the youngest can see into the future. The magical bond between these sisters is known as The Power of Three, and is said to be the strongest form of magic in the world. It is represented by the ancient symbol called the Triquetra. Although the prophecy speaks only of three sisters, there is a fourth one. After the death of Prue on May 17th, 2001, the Power of Three was temporarily broken before the Halliwells' long lost half-sister, Paige, was revealed. She received her powers and joined Piper and Phoebe, taking Prue's place in the Power of Three and reconstituting the Charmed Ones. Appendices Book of Shadows The Power of Three Will Set You Free :The Warren line of witches descends from Melinda Warren, a victim of the '' :''Salem Witch Trials in the seventeenth century. As Melinda was burned at the :stake she vowed that each generation of Warren witches would grow stronger, :culminating in the arrival of three sisters. These sisters would be the most :powerful good witches the world has ever known. They would destroy all kinds :of evil and be known as The Charmed Ones. Powers and Abilities As magical witches, the Charmed Ones have the four basic powers of spell casting, potion making, scrying, and mediumship. Each Charmed One is particularly skilled at one of these powers. For example, Piper is the best at making potions due to her passion for cooking, and Phoebe is the best spell-writer due to her creativity and dedication to her Charmed heritage. Although Prue and Paige's basic Wiccan skills were good, their specialty was more at thinking and devising plans and helping innocents, respectively. Because powers are linked to one's emotions, when one of the sisters becomes emotionally distressed, her powers will be affected. If all three sisters are distressed at the same time, their combined magic (The Power of Three) will be weakened. Since the Book of Shadows is also linked to the sisters' bond, when their combined magic is weakened, so is the power of their book. This makes the book vulnerable to evil. Unique Powers Aside from their basic abilities, each Charmed One possesses separate active powers which are destined to grow and advance over the years. These powers are linked to each other, which is how their advancements are 'selected'. Each Charmed One possesses one of Melinda Warren's powers (more commonly referred to as "The Warren Powers") and are given by seniority; Telekinesis, Molecular Immobilization and Premonition, respectively. The youngest sister, Paige, is an exception to this rule due to being the replacement of Prue, and therefore possesses a telekinetic power. fr:Les charmées (Charmées) es:Las Embrujadas (Embrujadas) pl:Oczarowane (Czarodziejki) Category:Charmed Characters Category:Wizards Category:Warren Wizards Category:Halliwell Family Category:Charges Category:Magical Groups Category:Covens Category:Warren Book of Shadows entries Category:Billie's Book of Shadows Category:Inactive Category:Power Strippers Category:Time travellers